percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear Itself
Fear Itself is the first book of the Olympian Fear Series made by ExtremeSSJ4. Fear Itself.jpg|Fear Itself Logo Fear Itself Promo 1.jpg|Fear Itself Promo 1 Fear Itself Promo 2.jpg|Fear Itself Promo 2 Fear Itself Promo 3.jpg|Fear Itself Promo 3 Fear Itself Promo 4.jpg|Fear Itself Promo 4 Who do you think should die in Fear Itself? Connor Stoll Reyna Travis Stoll Thalia Grace Nico Di Angelo Octavian Character List Percy Jackson: Percy the hero of Olympus is out for another adventure. Well...not an adventure, this time his journey will be more tragic. A 17 year old boy who will face his greatest challange, his own family. Poseidon is out to get Percy, and the only thing Percy can do is run and protect his family and friends. Will Percy survive? Will he find a way to get Poseidon back? Will he die? Will he survive? What does he fear? Annabeth Chase: Annabeth, the girlfriend of the hero of Olympus and now the most wanted by Poseidon. Annabeth will face many challanges during her journey with Percy including tragic deaths, horrible battles and her mother? Will Annabeth survive? Will she lose the ones she loves? Will she die? What does she fear? ' Jason Grace: '''Jason, the leader of Camp Jupiter and son of Jupiter. Jason will make many choices on his journey...he will make the right ones or will he? With the upcoming war, Jason has to make a choice...a choice that will cause the death of many. Will Jason survive? Who is helping him? Will he make the right choice? What does he fear? '''Piper McLean: '''Piper, the daughter of the goddess of Love and the girlfriend of the leader of Camp Jupiter, Jason. Piper will be the guide for many in this time of crisis...especially Jason. Piper is the key to destroying what is killing the world. Why is a certain god interested in her? Why is she such a big threat? What does she fear? Author Notes '''11/3/2011'- *Just posted Chapter two! If you find any spelling/grammar errors could you please fix them for me. Also the chapter is a bit boring its mostly another chapter of The Last Olympian but I promise you that the next chapter will be very different and it has destruction, water...deaths? 11/9/2011- ' *Chapter three is up! Annabeth POV and the destruction of Camp! Read to find out more, anyway I am sick right now...stupid cold. Hope you guys like it and sorry for the cliffhanger. Also, the chapter is kind of short so sorry for that. '''12/16/2011- ' *Sorry for taking so long! I am really sorry I was just doing a lot of things and didn't have the time to write. Anyway, I am on vacation now! Which means...faster chapter updates! Well, here is the fourth chap and in the next two chapters there'll be a certain death. I'll post the 5th chapter next week like on the 23-26 so until next time! '12/28/2011-' *Oops, I forgot I had to post the chap on the 25th! My bad, I am so sorry!! Anyway, the fifth chapter of Fear Itself is here and a not very happy chapter. A death is included in this one and most of you are going to hate me for killing this character but...well....I have no excuse, I just had to kill someone important. There maybe some questions in this chapter that I'll later answer. Chapter List #Memories #The Best Memories #Water Attacks #We Have To Go #Another Attack #Escape #Revelations #Looking For A New Home #Fighting For Survival #The Other Ones #The Journey To Alaska #Between the Battle #Take Them to Safety #I Am With You #Into the Trap #Meeting the Prince of the Sea #Almost There #Kidnapped #Prince Against Prince #We Have To Rescue Them #They've Come to Save Us #The Final Choice Story '''Percy Jackson I ''' '''Memories Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus. Yeah, that's me. Last summer we had the greatest battle of our lives. We (Greek and Roman demigods) fought the titans till our last breath in New York. The Romans took down his throne, which was in San Francisco. It was a huge battle. There were bullets shooting everywhere, monsters, and many deaths. One of our campers was possessed by the titan Kronos four years ago. His name was Luke. He gathered monsters, titans and some demigods. Kronos was defeated a year ago. Luke did his last stand against Kronos in Olympus. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Luke, Annabeth, Grover and I were the only ones in Olympus. I fighting Luke in the throne room. I disarmed Luke and pointed my Desert Eagle at his forehead. I didn't know where his Achilles heel was, so the bullet would just knock him out for a while. Annabeth sat frozen, watching us fight Luke was standing still, his eyes were in pain. "Nooo! Stop!" screamed Luke in the voice of Kronos. I thought he was talking to me but then I realized that Luke was fighting Kronos inside. "G-Give it to m-me" said Luke, but this time it was his voice. "Percy, I can stop him. Just g-give me the g-gun." This was what Rachel meant by me not being the hero. I stood there thinking, and then I looked at Annabeth. Tears were falling from her face and she knew I had to give him the gun. She just nodded. I handed him the gun. He took it and pointed it at a place under his left arm. He was about to pull the trigger when he stopped and dropped the gun. "I can't hold him any longer," he said. "Kill me Percy, please." I grabbed Annabeth's dagger and prepared myself to destroy Kronos. But I couldn't finish this. This wasn't my fate. Tears were now falling from his face. He took the dagger and stabbed himself under his left arm. "Good…blade" he croaked. I knelt next to him. Grover was conscious now and knelt next to me along with Annabeth. Grover and Annabeth were crying. Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew… I almost killed you but you knew…" "Shhh," her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium." He shook his head weakly. "Think…rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest." Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard". He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips. "Did you…" Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?" "I loved you as a brother, Luke." He nodded, as if he expected it. He winced in pain. "Grover," Luke gulped. "You are the bravest and strongest Satyr I ever knew." He gripped my sleeves and I could have felt the heat of his skin like fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it happen again." His eyes were angry but pleading too. "I won't," I said. "I promise I won't let it happen again." The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle. What they found were Annabeth, Grover and me standing over the body of a broken half blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth. "Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What…What is this?" I turned and faced the Olympians. "We need a shroud," I announced my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Percy Jackson II The Best Memories Luke was taken by the fates but before they left, Hermes kissed Luke in the forehead then gave him his last blessing. After that we were all given prizes by the gods. Tyson got a newer stick, Grover became a member of the Council of the Cloven Elders, Annabeth became the official architect of Olympus and they offered me immortality which I refused (I know you are thinking that I must be crazy but I had my reasons). I told the gods two things though. The first one was to let the minor gods have their cabins in Camp Half-Blood the second one was to claim all their children when they have reached the age of thirteen. They all accepted. After that I talked to a few gods which were Hermes, Athena and Hades. Hermes basically talked about Luke and the mortal world, Athena about the reason why I denied their immortality offer and also about Annabeth. Hades basically talked about how we would’ve of lost if Nico (his now favorite son) and him wouldn’t have come. After that we left Olympus and we found out that Rachel had taken Blackjack to Camp Half-Blood. When we arrived at camp we found Rachel doing the test to become the new Oracle. The test was dangerous because the oracle’s spirit had been cursed by Hades. The curse had been lifted since the Great Prophecy had been fulfilled so Rachel was able to become the new oracle. Then she said the new Great Prophecy A world possessed by endless fear, Shall change the earth within a year, Fathers destroyed by their own sons, Their lives are almost done, '' ''As death takes lives to start again, A new era to cease the end. We were all concerned about the new great prophecy but Chiron told us to drop it. Most of the campers arrived at camp then we ate dinner then they finished eating and left to their cabins. Annabeth walked to my table holding a huge blue cake. We ate the cake together then we stared at the ocean. I looked at her and saw that she had some cake on her cheek. “You have…some…” “What?” she asked. “Ohh-“ "Here I’ll…” I moved my hand and touched her cheek, it was soft and warm. I took the cake off then we sat there silently until she spoke to break the tension. “You saved the world,” she said. “We saved the world.” “You don’t sound disappointed” I noticed. Annabeth shrugged. “Oh, I don’t care” “Uh-huh” “She raised an eyebrow. “You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?” “You’ll probably kick my butt” “You know I’d kick your butt.” “When I was in the river Styx, turning invulnerable…Nico said I had to concentrate on something that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal. Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-“ “Oh, you so wanted to” “Well maybe a little. But I didn’t because I thought…I didn’t want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could, always get better. I was thinking of you, you are the one that makes me stay anchored to the world, and-“ I looked over and saw she was trying not to smile. “You are laughing at me!” I complained. “I am not!” “You are so not making this easy” “I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.” When she kissed me, I had the feeling that my brain was melting through my body. I could’ve stayed like that forever but a voice from the trees interrupted us. “Well, its about time!” Suddenly everyone came out of the bushes and trees. Clarisse led the eavesdroppers. “Oh come on,” I complained. “Is there no privacy?” “The canoe lake!” yelled the Stolls. They carried us down the hill, they kept us close so we were able to hold hands. We all laughed then they dumped us in the lake. I had the last laugh, I made air bubbles for the both of us. Then we had the best underwater kiss. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ That happened a year ago, now was a total different year for us. There were a lot of new campers like Leo, the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin and Piper, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin (also the girlfriend of the leader of Jupiter Camp, Jason). Piper reminded me a lot of Silena, I kind of felt sad at the beginning but I got used to it. Leo was cool and funny…there was never silence around him. Annabeth and I were at the beach staring at the ocean. I had my arm around her waist and her head was in my chest. “It’s getting dark Percy maybe we should go,” she said. “No, I hate being away from you” I whined. “You are always with me Seaweed Brain, I even stayed at your house during the summer” “How about you stay at my cabin today?” “Are you sure?” I asked. “Last time I stayed, you almost got killed by Thalia” “Yes I am completely sure. Come on, let’s go” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Annabeth Chase III Water Attacks Percy took me to his cabin that night, and we fell asleep in each other’s arms. I felt like was a goddess in Percy’s arms, it felt great. Everything was going great…until the next day.There were loud knocks on the door. “Percy wake up!” Both of us got out of bed. I went to the bathroom while Percy opened the door. I quickly changed clothes and washed my teeth. “Annabeth, hurry let’s go” said Percy while dragging me out of the cabin. “Percy?” I asked trying to remove his strong grip. “Percy!” He turned around looking at me surprised then he let go. “Percy, what’s happening?” “We…something is attacking us” he answered. “What?” “I don’t know…we need to find Chiron or look for someone that can explain everything” We left the cabin, Camp looked horrible. Cabins were on fire, pegasi were flying away but the worst of them all was the beach. Water was destroying everything and a giant water hand grabbed a camper and threw him towards a tree...the boy never stood up. “What the hell?” said Percy. He walked towards the beach. “Percy!” I screamed. “Annabeth, I can do my best to help them…they need me” he said. “I am the only son of Poseidon here” “Okay…just be careful” He gave me a quick kiss then left off running towards the beach. He’ll be fine, he is the hero of Olympus after all. I ran towards the big house, looking for Chiron. Campers were running around everywhere, Apollo kids were everywhere, a fire started in the forest…everything was a mess. “Annabeth!” “Clarisse, what’s happening!?” “I don’t know, water…it just attacked us.” With that she left off running with her spear in one hand and a shotgun on the other. An attack? No, it can’t be…the titans are gone, what else could attack us? I saw Grover run towards the woods, trying to extinguish the fire with his pipes. People were running around everywhere. Piper was talking with the new kids (telling them what to do), Leo was buiding something with his hands (really fast worker), Clarisse and the Ares cabin were looking for someone to attack (which at the moment…the only thing they could’ve attack was water which wouldn’t really help). Percy was on the beach with both of his hands raised, he was sweating a lot trying to concentrate on the water that was currently attacking camp. I turned around and saw Chiron running with some unconscious kids in his back. I ran after him. “Chiron, what happening!?” “I don’t know child but it’s definitely not good” he answered. “Get campers away from water and take them to the forest” “But-“ “Annabeth, just do as I say” with that he left running. I ran towards the cabins, “Everyone get to the forest!” I yelled. Most of the campers listened; they were all running towards the forest. The Stolls were helping as well they were helping a lot actually. They guided campers and helped the ones that were injured. The camp was almost empty most of the campers were in the forest now. I ran around camp seeing if anyone was injured or still fighting the only thing I found were dead bodies. I checked to see if Percy was still at the beach but he wasn’t. He must have made it back to the forest. I thought. I ran back into the forest. I found Chiron and the rest of the campers in a small place, Hephaestus kids were making tents and other useful stuff that would help. I walked towards Chiron. “Chiron, what…what was that?” “I don’t know Annabeth, we are going to stay here for the rest of the day and tomorrow we’ll send some people to check camp” “Where’s Percy?” “I have no idea, haven’t seen him since yesterday.” He answered. Leo approached Chiron, “Chiron…I think I know another place where we could stay” “Where?” “Bunker 9” Chiron looked surprised by his answer. “Annabeth!” some yelled running towards us. “What?” it was Connor Stoll. “Percy…he’s injured” he paused. “You got to see him” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Annabeth Chase IV We Have To Go "Percy?" "Yes…he's hurt," responded Connor. "Something hit him…he's a mess, Annabeth." "No…this…this can't be happening." I ran towards the location where the injured where. I ran towards Nico who was just outside a tent. "Nico, have you seen Percy?" I asked. He pointed inside the tent, Nico was pale. Well, paler than usual and his eyes…they looked dark and sad. "Are you okay Nico?" "Too many deaths” he replied. “I can feel them. Something horrible is happening." I walked inside the tent and found Percy in one bed and next to him was Grover. Percy's arm was bleeding and he had a lot of scars on his face. His shirt was torn, his ankle was bended in an odd angle and he had a deep cut in his leg. Grover was pale. He didn't look injured but something was definitely wrong with him. Nico entered the tent. "What happened?" I asked. I felt horrible physically and emotionally. This couldn't be happening…first Camp Half-Blood gets attacked then Percy gets hurt…what could be worse? "I don't quite know," he replied. "Some campers saw Percy trying to control the water then huge waves surrounded him…nobody saw what happened after that." "What about Grover?" "We found him here in the forest," he replied. "He was unconscious on the ground just murmuring things like water, fear, food and some other stuff." "A-Anna?" mumbled Percy. I rushed at Percy's side as soon as I heard him speak. "Percy, can you hear me?" He didn't answer. "Maybe he is dreaming," said Nico. "He is safe now, I am sure of that. He was close to dying…I felt it." I didn't like what Nico just said it wasn't right…I mean Percy had Achilles Curse. How did something damage him so bad? "We should let him recover," I told Nico. "When did you find this Leo!?" "A couple months ago when I was dealing with Festus," answered Leo. The place was huge It had blueprints all over the place and machines, etc. Bunker 9 was pretty big it would work for a good hiding place. Bunker 9 looked just like a aircraft hanger sized workshop filled with tools and weapons. "Chiron, do you think we should stay here?" asked Leo. "For now. But we'll eventually have to leave," he answered. "I know a place where we could go. It's safe and very dangerous at the same time." "Where?" "Guys!" Nico came in running. "S-Something is happening to Percy and Grover." "What!?" yelled the three of us. We ran towards the tent were Percy and Grover were. They were screaming and shaking violently, Percy's eyes were blue and Grover's green. "What's wrong with them?" asked Leo with a troubled face. Even though he’s been in Camp for a little, he stills cares for them. Chiron approached them but something pushed him back. "Don't!" yelled Dionysus who suddenly appeared here. "Someone is talking to them or torturing them in a dream," he said. "Then why are there eyes green and blue?" asked Nico. "Whoever is talking to them is using a lot of power or is just been dramatic" he answered. "We are trying to cut their connection but it's hard…whoever is doing this is very powerful." Percy and Grover stopped, their eyes began to turn into their original color and they seem to be waking up. "We have to get out of here," said Percy. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jason Grace V''' '''Another Attack Campers were running around everywhere. Cabins destroyed. Dead campers. Monsters. Explosions and huge Water Waves. Camp Half-Blood was getting destroyed. The Greek camp was getting demolished and I just stood there and watched. "Help!" yelled a girl with brown hair. She turned towards me and I realized it was Piper, she kept screaming my name but I couldn't move. Then there was a loud explosion behind me…it was Leo. He was unconscious and some wood was on top of him. Then I heard Thalia's voice, she was suffering and I couldn't do anything. She was screaming my name too. Then it began to rain. The water didn't feel the same it felt like if it was fire…every drop hurt. "Jason! Jason!" I kept hearing Piper's voice. "Jason!!" Then I woke up, I was sweating and Piper was next to me with a worried face. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I am fine." I heard loud noises outside. "What's happening?" "Ohh, it was just a little accident Frank had." she responded. "Nothing big." "No, there's something wrong." I stood and grabbed some of my items. "Something is going to happen," I said. "I can feel it." Then the ground began to shake. It was a powerful earthquake but the worst was coming…a huge explosion was heard outside. "What was that!?" "I don't know!" screamed Piper. The ground began to shake again and it was hard to walk around…everything was just falling like it was the end of the world. Then the aqueduct exploded. Water was attacking everyone and to make it worse the city was being flooded. "No…no" I whispered to myself. Explosions. Water. Fire. "Jason?" I turned towards Piper. Her face…she was afraid and I was just standing there looking at every explosion and accident. "We-" "Jason!" I turned around and saw Reyna running towards me. She was running away from the water which was chasing her. "RUN!" I yelled. We ran away from the city towards the Caldecott Tunnel. Well it was our only choice because everything else was either being attacked by the water or was on fire. We ran towards the tunnel along with Reyna and other few campers. We reached the tunnel and Piper, Reyna and I stayed at the entrance helping everyone pass the tunnel. Hazel leaded them since she's good with tunnels; she makes some alternate entrances and leaded them to safety. Millions passed through the tunnels. Some were carrying supplies, families with their kids, campers in battle armor. "Let's fight!" I heard a blonde boy scream and of course, it's the idiot of Octavian. "How do we fight water?" I heard Frank respond. Good one! That should shut him up. '' He stayed quiet and we continued with the evacuation. We got ¼ of the city evacuated already but we were losing a lot of people and fast. Most of the city was destroyed already and would soon be turned into the new Atlantis. "We need to go," I whispered to them. "We can't just leave them!" yelled Reyna and Piper at the same time. "They'll survive," I reply "We need to save the Romans that are waiting for us on the other side of the tunnel." "But-" "Piper, please listen to me," I ordered her. "Fine." She finally gave up. Most of the people we evacuated were on the other side waiting. We walked through the tunnel, Piper in front and Reyna behind me. Suddenly the ground shook again but this time harder than before. We fell to the ground then we heard loud noises behind us…water. We began to run as fast as we could towards the exit but the water was getting close behind us. We were almost there when Reyna tripped. "Reyna!" I yelled, I ran towards her. Monsters appeared behind us and right behind them the water. Reyna stood up and took out her sword. "Leave!" she screamed at us. "I'll take care of them." "No!" I argued. She looked at Piper with eyes and then I knew what she was thinking. But it was too late, as I turned around I felt something hit me on the back of the head. Everything went dark and I fell to the ground. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Jason Grace' VI Escape Release Date: '''December 26-31 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Percy Jackson VII Revelations Release Date: '''Coming soon... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Percy Jackson VIII Looking For A New Home Release Date: '''Coming soon... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Annabeth Chase IX ''' '''Fighting For Survival Release Date: '''Coming soon... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Annabeth Chase X''' '''The Other Ones '''Release Date: '''Coming soon... Trivia *The series is written by ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Olympian Fear Category:ExtremeSSJ4